The present invention relates to a securing structure for the battery cartridge of a notebook-type computer, which directly connects the battery cartridge on one side of the computer. Another battery cartridge can be additionally connected with the battery cartridge for expanding the power supply of the computer.
FIG. 1 shows the connection between a notebook-type computer 100 and a battery cartridge 102. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, a lateral side or a bottom side of the notebook-type computer 10 is formed with a receptacle 108 for receiving therein a battery cartridge 102. Such receptacle 108 will occupy the thickness of one side of the computer 100. Moreover, since the battery cartridge 102 is received in the receptacle 108 of the computer 100, the thickness of the battery cartridge 102 is limited and cannot be equal to the thickness of the computer 100. As a result, the capacity of the battery cartridge 102 is reduced due to the limitation of thickness. Also, since the battery cartridge 102 is received inside the computer 100, it is impossible to connect the computer with another battery cartridge 102 for expansion.